horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Diamond Girl
'Sobre mi' Hola!!! Vivo en España, me encanta hora de aventuras, es mi programa favorito y lo se casi todo de él. Mis personajes favoritos son Chicle y Fionna. Sobre todo ''' '''me gusta Chicle con 13 años. Mis parejas favoritas son Princesa Chicle x Finn y Fionna x Principe Chicle. Lo malo en España es, que en el canal Boing solo han retransmitido hasta Incendio, y no ponen mas. Por ahora eso es todo sobre mi: :D Adios!!! 'Personajes Favoritos de HDA' *'Finn: Por ser un gran aventurero.' *'thumb|Paraguas Monisimos. :D''Jake: Por su personalidad suberante.'' *'Dulce Princesa: Por ser una gran cientifica.' *'Marceline: Por ser una gran cantante/rockera.' *'Princesa Flama: Me gustaria que Finn saliera con DP, pero me da igual ademas es buena chica.' *'Fionna: Por ser la contraparte femenina de Finn.' *'Cake: Por ser una gata divertida.' *'Dulce Principe: Por lo bueno que es.' *'Marshall Lee: Por su personalidad malvada a la vez que genial.' *'Principe Flama: Por lo mismo que la Princesa Flama.' 'Mis Wikis Favoritas' * Hora de Aventura Wiki *'El increible Mundo de Gumball Wiki' * Los Pingüinos de Madagascar Wiki * Phineas y Ferb Wiki * Wikisimpsons * Un Show Mas Wiki 'Mis Favoritos' 'En HDA' *'Personaje Favorito: Princesa Chicle.thumb|Soy yo!!!' *'Personaje Favorito de Cambio de Genero: Fionna.' * Canción Favorita: Que soy para ti. * Episodios Favoritos: Muy Joven y Fionna y Cake. * Parejas Favoritas: Princesa Chicle y Finn/Principe Chicle y Fionna. Fuera de HDA *'Color Favorito: Azul Celeste.' *'Grupo Favorito: No se por Cual Decidirme, me Encanta la Musica. :D' *'Programa Favorito de Boing: Hora de Aventuras.' *'Programa Favorito de Disney Channel: Shake it Up' *'Comida Favorita: Todo lo Que Sea Pasta. :D' 'Canciones Favoritas:' #'PSY: Gamgnam Style' Chicle Llama y Marceline-01.jpg Chicle Llama y Marceline-02.jpg Chicle Llama y Marceline-03.jpg Chicle Marcy Fionna y Llama-01.jpg Chicle Marcy Fionna y Llama-02.jpg Chicle Marceline y Llama.jpg Chicle y Marcy-03.jpg Chicle y Marcy.jpg En Concierto.jpg Finn, DP y Marcy.jpg 90x55x2-Fionna,_dp,_marcy_y_fp_en_una_cabina_de_fotografias.png|Hecho por MaPa2313 '' #'Loreen: Euphoria''' #'Kylie Minogue: Can't Get Out of my Head' #'Rod Stewart: Da Ya Think I'm Sexy' #'Lana del Rey: Video Games' #'LMFAO: Party Rock Anthem' #'Katy Perry: California Gurls' #'Carly Rae Jepsen: Call me Maybe' #'Sandie Shaw: Marionetas en la Cuerda' #'Alexandra Stan: Mr. Saxobeat' #'Nicky Minaj: Starship' #'David Bowie: Starman' #'Jessie J.: Price Tag ' #'Nancy Sinatra: These Boots Are Made For Walking' #'The Black Eyed Peas: Pump Itthumb|Mis Amigas y yo en un Gran Espectáculo.'' #'''Danny Elfman: This is Halloween #'Pasión Vega: María se Bebe Las Calles' #'Blondie: One Way or Another' #'Aqua: Barbie Girl' #'Thalía: Mujer Latina' #'Sonia y Selena: Yo Quiero Bailar' #'Rick Astley: Never Gonna Give You Up' #'Europe: The Final Countdown' #'Yuri: Este Amor No Se Toca' #'Diva Internacional: Diva' #'Las Supremas de Mostoles: Eres un Enfermo' Amigos en la Wiki *'Amo a Finn ' *'Anny Monserrat Moreno Hernandez' *'Arcoiris Contra Mrs Monocromo' *'Bondi...3 ' *'Bubblegumxfinn 4ever' *'Charlie la Perrita : BFF' *'Chicle y Marceline' *'Denisse dulce princesa: BFF' *'DJ John' *'Droider' *'Dulce Princesa 124' *'Finn x DP' *'Fionna21: BFF' *'Fionna la humana hda' *'Flame Princess vs PB: BFF' *'Jessicala2012' *KariiLoveHDA *'Kim Kil Whan :3 ' *'Lalo 28 ' *'Liah2001 ' *'MaPa2313' *Marceline Marcy *'Marcos13Castillo' *'Marshall Lee 1' *'Originalmerry' *'Princesa Chicle 21' *Princesa Humana *'Princesa Lacasito ' *'Sarah la Humana' *'Valunaa 5 ' *'Vicentepicoy' *'Yumuhu ' Mis Imagenes Fionna and cake the creeps by yaneying-d4lr9e9.PNG F i o n a.jpg 789.jpg 456.jpg|Así es y siempre será FioBall.jpg 230382 534850763191619 281122986 n.png 180px-Tumblr_m433ffU5ZW1r1n9u9o1_400.png 180px-549539 483655791647079 895971215 n.jpg Wiki ahy les voy.jpg Chicle.jpg images (2).jpg|Todo Merece la Pena fuera.jpg|Finn y PC Forever D. PRINCESA.png|Yo con Ciencia tumblr_m5flkhLBA01rt0dnxo1_500.jpg|La Historia de Finn y la Princesa Chicle Princesa Chicle-01.jpg Princesa Chicle-02 Chicle-01.jpg|Que Mona!!! Chicle-04.jpg|Super Heroína Finn y Chicle-01.jpg|Real Love Finn y Chicle-03.jpg|En el Baile de Final de Curso Chicle y Marcy-03.jpg thumb|Un regalo de Denisse Dulce Princesa. 'Mis Gifs' thumbthumb|left thumb|Con 18 Añosthumb|left|Con 13 AñosEspero que os gusten mis gifs. Estos son mis gifs animados de Finn y la Dulce Princesa (Arriba) y la Dulce Princesa sola (Abajo). Si les gustan mis gifs comenten en mi muro de mensajes, o miren mi blog y comenten. Gracias!!! Si encuentran mas gifs de la Dulce Princesa y Finn o solo la Dulce Princesa, dejenmelos en mi muro si quieren. De momento solo tengo estos pero puedo tener mas gracias a vosotros. Gracias!!! GRACIAS POR VISITAR MI PERFIL!!! Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Femeninas